Orgasmo
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: "Ten un orgamo para mi, Yako." / Historia traducida de otra pagina. Muuy sensual.


Con lentitud se volvió hacia la puerta. Su trabajo había terminado y el resto correspondía a la policía. El criminal había sido como todos los demás, una escusa humana, la búsqueda del placer de engañar a otros, hasta el punto de hacerlo tal como Neuro había señalado en su crimen. Habían pasado tres años desde que Yako había empezado a trabajar con el demonio Nougami Neuro y ella se había acostumbrado a sus métodos extraños y al dolor que venía con cada uno de ellos. En realidad no importa tanto como la había torturado antes y hoy, ya que estaba tan cansada (por todo el trabajo hecho en el día) y no le importaba en absoluto nada más. Sin embargo, su alejamiento la hizo perder el brillo de desconcierto en aquellos ojos verdes.

Muy intrigante. Neuro lo encontró muy intrigante. Estaba acostumbrado a tener tanto shouki para respirar en la superficie, pero el olor que aquella mujer había emitido justo antes de haber consumido su misterio, había tenido un parecido como si fuera shouki, que se había sentido como un chorro de aire fresco para él . El culpable había parecido sentir emociones fuertes, tan fuerte que la había hecho casi perder el conocimiento. Una vez más se dio cuenta de su evidente falta de conocimiento en ciertos dominios de la naturaleza humana. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo torturando lentamente y burlándose de Yako hasta que ella le rogase por su vida. Pensó cuidadosamente acerca de las herramientas demoníacas con las que la podría amenazar, le miró la espalda mientras caminaba un poco por delante de él.

Comparado con él, ella todavía era pequeña y frágil, pero los años la habían cambiado de una simple chica de secundaria a una joven que a menudo se quejaba de la carga de trabajo en la universidad. El cabello se había vuelto un poco más largo y gracias a los consejos de Akane era brillante como el cobre hilado al sol, bailando suavemente al viento. Su manera de caminar tenido algo flotando a él, como si no tuviera ningún peso en absoluto. Neuro observó que ya estaban en el edificio de la Agencia de detectives demoníacos, había estado demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos.

Al entrar en la habitación, que no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, excepto por las nuevas estanterías donde Yako mantiene registros de todos los casos que se habían resuelto, algunos muebles renovados y computadoras más rápidas. Yako dejó sus pertenencias en el sofá y se dejó caer en su escritorio. Mientras que el equipo tarareaba en voz baja, y se ponía en marcha, trató de recordar donde había puesto la última caja de galletas de arroz y buscó con una mano perezosa en los cajones para encontrarla.

"Ya te los comiste, insecto."

Apenas sorprendida por el tono de voz que utilizó el demonio y el apodo que había elegido, una actualización de 'Piojo'.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Neuro no respondió como siempre. Sabiendo que él decía la verdad, ella renunció a la búsqueda y levantó la cabeza de la mesa.

"¿Queda algo?"

Sin responder Neuro abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó una caja de galletas, se la arrojó con un movimiento descuidado, y ella se alegró de que la comida que le dio nunca llegó con la fuerza habitual. Con una mano movía el ratón del ordenador y abrió varios programas mientras hábilmente abrió la caja con la otra mano. Mientras comprobaba las bases de datos donde se guardaba un seguimiento de cada caso, de sus delincuentes y de las personas involucradas, las galletas fueron desapareciendo uno tras una en la boca. Justo cuando estaba a punto de poner algunos nombres en un nuevo documento, se detuvo. Todavía le era bastante difícil poner un nombre en esas cosas. Con un suspiro, se puso de pie y miró a través de los estantes con los libros hasta que encontró algunos libros adecuados. Colocándolos sobre su escritorio nuevamente comió algunas galletas más y comenzó a buscar información, pasando los ojos sobre las letras. Después de media hora ella tenía sus resultados apuntados y comenzó a escribir.

Ella hizo todo esto, completamente inconsciente de la mirada del monstruo.

Después de un rato Yako estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, soltando un gemido de satisfacción por haber terminado su trabajo, sus manos tropezaron con el pecho de Neuro, inclinado peligrosamente cerca de ella.

Ella gritó y se dio la vuelta, o más bien fue Neuro quien le dio la vuelta. Su nariz casi tocando la del demonio come-misterios el cual tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Yako sabía que una sonrisa como aquella nunca pronosticaba algo bueno y ella se echó hacia atrás tanto como podía, una cosa inútil ya que no había mucho espacio para inclinarse hacia atrás y en segundo lugar, porque Neuro siguió todo su movimiento. Hipnotizado como un ratón antes de una serpiente tan sólo pudiera mirar a la separación labios justo antes de ella, mostrando los dientes afilados y escuchar en voz baja junto a su oreja.

"Neeeee, SEN-SEI, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó con esa mujer?"

Yako se sonrojó furiosamente ante la idea de tener que explicar aquello y trató de escabullirse a su manera para salir de esto.

"Eerm ... bueno ... ... ella estaba teniendo placer"

"Yo lo sé, no estoy sordo. Dime lo que estaba haciendo"

La voz había cambiado a un tono frío y dominante. Yako estaba tan roja como tomate, si no más roja aún. No había manera de que pudiera explicar lo que era un orgasmo a Neuro.

"¿Bien?"

El rostro de Neuro se acercó aún más cerca, casi a solamente un milímetro de la cara de ella. Yako no podía soportar aquella cercanía súbita y gritó.

"No te puedo decir!Basta con mirar 'ORGASMO " en Internet!"

Yako se deslizó por debajo de la silla cuando Neuro la soltó. Si bien todavía se estaba recuperando Neuro quedó allí parado y parecía estar reflexionando sobre la palabra "orgasmo". Después de haber recordado a sí misma, ella siseó:

"Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Me escuchas? Un segundo más y me he ... "

No continuó su frase pues Neuro, habiendo asimilado un poco de información nueva, se inclinó hacia ella de nuevo. Con un ligero empujón de su mano él puso se colocó por encima de ella y se inclinó para volver a crear la misma situación que antes.

"Que estabas balbuceando?"

"N-Nada"

Sus labios se rozaron y Yako se apartó.

"Que..."

Neuro se apartó de ella y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella. Él se rió, casi sin poder hacer nada, mientras Yako sólo se quedó donde estaba y se quedó mirando el techo. Entre dos carcajadas se las arregló para decir:

"(Lol) ... yo esperaba ... (lol) ... cualquier cosa menos que ... (risas) ... cualquier cosa menos que ... (risas)"

Yako - todavía ruborizada - murmuró un poco molesto:

"No es tan divertido. Viniste tan cerca de mí ... ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!"

"¿Oh enserio? Quién fue el que no quería decirme lo que te pedí? "

"Tu ... querías saber tal cosa ! ... ... No es algo de lo que uno ... habla! "

"Oooooh ... ¿es así?"

Yako no respondió. No era como si ella nunca había ganado tales argumentos con él y sabía que ahora, cuando se detenga antes las cosas se pusieron feas. Se sentó dando un suspiro de resignación. Neuro se estaba comportando raro hoy, no había otra explicación. Era mejor si ella se marchase a casa con el fin de no involucrarse con aquellos extraños experimentos. Con una mirada de reojo rápida se aseguró de que el demonio todavía estaba pensando y no le estaba prestando mucha atención a ella. En silencio empacó sus cosas, pero cuando ella pensó en dejar su escritorio, se golpeó de nuevo, contra el torso de Neuro. Automáticamente ella subió la cabeza para mirarle.

Por lo tanto sus labios se encontraron.

Neuro se había inclinado hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios, con facilidad. Por lo que pareció una eternidad se quedaron allí, con los labios entrelazados en un beso casto. La bolsa de Yako cayó al suelo cuando una sensación placentera de calor se extendió desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos del pie. Con manos temblorosas ella colocó sobre su pecho, trató de obtener un control sobre la realidad, pero aquellos labios la hizo olvidar cualquier pensamiento. En el momento en que Neuro abrió los labios ligeramente para lamer sus labios se echó hacia atrás, sintiendo el ácido de su lengua dolorosamente grabado su piel. Con un débil gemido de dolor, ella pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando supo que aun estaban intactos, solamente un poco hinchados.

"¿Qué fue eso?", Le preguntó después de un tiempo de un pequeño concurso de miradas entre ellos.

Neuro estaba mirando desde su lugar alto hacia ella con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, bloqueando su camino a la puerta.

"Un beso."

"Yo sé. ¿Pero por qué?"

"Me dijiste que querías darme un beso, así que te besé."

"Pensé que no sabías nada acerca de tales cosas."

"Yo no sé nada de la forma humana, pero me llamaron muy competente en ese tipo de cosas en el infierno y no importa donde se encuentre, un beso es un beso."

"¿Entonces por qué me tienes que preguntar acerca de esa mujer?"

"Como he dicho, no sabes acerca de la forma humana de tales cosas. Demonios femeninos no reaccionan de esa manera ".

"Bueno, ya sea humano. Era algo completamente anormal, la mayoría de la gente iba a reaccionar de manera diferente ".

"Entonces vas a tener orgasmo para mí."

El silencio cayó sobre la sala mientras las palabras de Neuro salieron de sus labios. Yako solo podía mirar a Neuro, su cerebro cerca de exceso de trabajo. No sólo tenían se besaron y ella había disfrutado (hasta que la parte ácida) pero habían estado hablando de amor, o más bien el sexo y ahora él le pidió al orgasmo. Trató de llegar a una respuesta decente o al menos algo que tendría sentido, pero no por completo. Justo allí de pie y mirando a la cara del demonio guapo que sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza en el rechazo de esta orden repentina. Una ceja en la cara de Neuro subió, señalando su ligera irritación. Su garganta estaba seca y su voz parecía más una de cuando consiguió hablar cuervo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero saber."

Una vez más se quedaron en silencio, Yako maldiciéndose por preguntar ya que esta fue una respuesta tan típica para el demonio. Todavía en pensamientos que no se dio cuenta Neuro acercándose hasta que fue de nuevo justo antes de que ella y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella gritó y gritó en su pecho:

"¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?"

Su cuerpo fue encerrado en una jaula de carne que no hay plancha o arma podrían realmente daño y sus golpes y patadas en realidad no ayudará. Sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo, su fuerza conservan en gran medida, pero aún así, a Yako casi dolía. Mientras él aún la dejó toda la chaqueta mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo los brazos escuálidos, así como la falda que agrupó a baja un segundo después se mantuvo intacta, perdió la paciencia con el resto y apenas arrancó la camisa de diferencia. El sonido de la extracción de la tela hizo su grito de terror.

"¡PARA! PARAR ahora mismo! ¡DEJA DE!"

"El orgasmo para mí y voy a dejarte ir ..."

El demonio parecía completamente afectado por lo que estaba haciendo y continuó explorando su cuerpo.

"¿Dónde están los puntos sensibles?", Murmuró para sí mismo.

Casi automáticamente Yako presionó sus medias juntos en una reacción de protección del reflejo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho ya que el sujetador que habían compartido el mismo destino que la camisa. Desafortunadamente este cable Neuro inmediatamente en el camino correcto. La fuerza en la mano y en sus medias estaban ni cerca y Yako sentía impotente la gran mano del hombre la toque zona más íntima. Ella se retorció y movió alrededor, buscando una manera de salir de sus brazos a pesar del conocimiento en la parte posterior de la cabeza que ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad en absoluto.

Neuro suspiró un poco exasperado y la levantó con tanta facilidad como si ella era sólo una pluma - que en realidad era su peso a él. Casi su lanzamiento en el sofá eran permaneció en una posición sentada, la mente un poco aturdido por la velocidad de los acontecimientos que él la agarró por las muñecas y las manos atadas en la parte trasera del sofá con alguna herramienta de demonio. La colocación de una rodilla entre sus rodillas en el borde del sofá con el fin de mantener sus piernas se cierre utilizó nuevamente su herramienta de demonio a la cadena los pies al suelo, dejándola completamente expuesto a él, las piernas abiertas ampliamente. Demasiado sorprendida para decir algo coherente ella gritó y gritó "¡NO! 'Aquí y luego, temblando de vergüenza y desesperación.

Yako Nunca había sentido tanto terror y nunca había sido expuesta esta a merced de un hombre por desgracia bastante sádico / demonio. Ella sólo quería despertar y pensar que se trataba de un mal sueño, pero los ojos del demonio de rodillas ante ella y acercarse a su centro la llamó de nuevo a la realidad. Los dedos enguantados remontar el contorno de sus labios externos a través de la fina tela de su ropa interior con un poco demasiada fuerza que tendría tolerable antes de destruir la barrera inútil con un movimiento de su dedo y se retorció, avergonzado y se puso rojo. Neuro dirigió su atención a sus pechos, apretando de manera áspera y pellizcar los pezones. Un sabor feo de hierro llena la boca de Yako cuando ella mordió demasiado duro en sus labios para no gritar.

"Así que aquí es donde ustedes los humanos sentir los placeres de la carne ..."

Neuro parecía no prestar atención a la expresión de dolor de Yako y simplemente continuó con su exploración de los pliegues de Yako eso a su propio horror lentamente se hizo más hinchada y húmeda con sus propios jugos. Cuando su dedo encendió contra su clítoris, ella gimió involuntariamente, dando Neuro un indicio de dónde concentrar su atención, lo que hizo de inmediato. Pero ser un demonio con una fuerza monstruosa que no podía juzgar la cantidad de usar y casi aplastado la delicada carne, había Yako no gritó en voz alta.

"NOOOOO ! ¡DUELE! ¡PARA! ¡POR FAVOR!"

Neuro detuvo y miró a la cara de su asistente. Cascadas de lágrimas fluían de los ojos Hazed sobre un rubor despertado y pudo ver la roja sangre que fluye de un pequeño corte en el labio inferior. Sabía que algo había salido mal y ya que este se encontraba en el camino de su investigación sobre los seres humanos, que tuvo que lidiar primero con esta interferencia. Con una mano agarró la mandíbula de la niña llorando y volvió el rostro hacia él.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Su tono era de ninguna manera muy cariñosa, simplemente preguntando acerca de lo que podría haber hecho mal. Pero Yako no podía hablar una palabra. Ella sólo quería que se detuviera. Sus lágrimas humedecen el guante y le dio con su cuerpo flacidez abajo y oponerse resistencia a todo lo que le pasaría a ella. Si Neuro iban a matarla ahora no habría dado un comino. Dijo uno entiende que no iba a sacar nada de ella, decidió cambiar su estrategia. Los hechizos de unión se deshizo y la levantó suavemente, sentada en su regazo mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Su soporte con un brazo y arrastrando sus dedos sobre su parte inferior del cuerpo hasta su pecho donde se encierra la derecha con su mano, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo y le dio un beso suave en la frente, en los ojos cerrados, en sus lágrimas y finalmente, en sus labios. Con cada beso a la chica cojera pareció volver a la vida.

Yako podía sentir los labios sorprendentemente suaves detrás de la cara y esta atención inesperada hizo su consuelo. Quería responder a este toque arqueando un poco hasta estar más cerca de él. Sus brazos se movían por su cuenta y pronto sus manos estaban agarrando su cuello y el cabello. Parecía que Neuro había aprendido de lo que había sucedido con anterioridad durante su primer beso y cuidadosamente mantenido sus labios cerrados, conteniendo su saliva ácida y los dientes afilados. Su boca vagó más abajo, explorando todos los rincones de su cuello y permanecer peligrosamente cerca de la fina piel que le cubría la carótida, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Yako. Tenía los ojos hinchados aún estaban cerrados, pero su aliento se mezcló con algunos gemidos débiles y jadeos y Neuro continuaron tocarla sin descanso, concentrándose ahora en sus pechos.

"Por favor ... ... más gentil ... eres ... demasiado fuerte ..."

Finalmente Yako había logrado expresar lo que estaba pasando mal y de inmediato la presión disminuido un poco. Pero no disminuyó en la pasión, no, pronto no sabía un lugar en su cuerpo Neuro no había tocado o besado. Neuro vino otra vez más cerca de su zona íntima y le tomó la mano derecha en su propia y susurró suavemente con su voz de mando:

"Muéstrame cómo lo haces."

Yako ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera resistir esta su cuerpo desarrollado una mente por su cuenta y se deslizaron lascivamente con su mano entrelazada hasta su núcleo. Usando sus dedos le masajeó la zona alrededor de su clítoris, se deslizó hacia arriba y abajo su raja húmeda. Mientras se movía entre los pliegues finos de carne alrededor de su clítoris, los sonidos que ella pensó que nunca deje sus labios en su presencia escapó libremente y sin aliento mientras su cuerpo se arqueó lascivamente al tacto. Su mente estaba demasiado nublada con la lujuria y la irracionalidad nebuloso a notar realmente cómo y cuándo Neuro había cambiado sus posiciones. Ahora estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas sobre las rodillas, lo que muestra la espalda. Mientras ella se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho con las manos soltaron a sí misma, dejando el campo para Neuro.

Neuro estaba asombrado. Los humanos eran verdaderamente fascinante. Al principio su ayudante había sido tan renuente y resiste a que había sido molesto pero ahora ella era un charco de baba en sus manos. Y lo que él tenía la esperanza de ser cierto parecido a suceder. El olor que emanaba de ella era definitivamente shouki. No un aroma similar pero el verdadero negocio. Es la envolvió como una bruma seductora, pero todavía no era ahí donde Neuro quería. Tenía que ser fuerte para ser de alguna utilidad para él. De repente sintió que algo tiraba de su mano libre que había sido simplemente la celebración de sus caderas y miró hacia abajo. Yako estaba tratando de conseguir su otra mano para trabajar ella también.

"En otro ... yo ... tú ..."

Sus lujuria enloquecida palabras no tendrían mucho sentido Neuro tenía ella no tomó su dedo índice y medio y la guió a su entrada. Sintió que sus dedos entran en un túnel mojado apretado, caliente y el goteo de la carne. A juzgar por su cuerpo que se arqueó en su contacto y le rogó que entrara más adivinó que este era el lugar donde los seres humanos se unieron en sus placeres sepulcrales y comenzaron lentamente a bombear sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella, que sigue manteniendo su fuerza tanto como era necesario. Sólo cuando entre dos fuertes gemidos o jadeo Yako gritó 'más duro!' Aceleró y se añade un poco más de poder. Duplicar sus esfuerzos en torno a su punto dulce se la envió a la frontera del borde. Casi podía respirar el aire que rodea su piel cubierta por una fina capa de reluciente sudor. En un antojo sin sentido para la liberación que ella se puso el pelo, jadeando y gimiendo su nombre delante de él, con una sonrisa casi el mal en sus labios, empujar una vez más duro en ella, haciéndola gritar estremecimiento y acurrucarse dedos de sus pies como la ola intensa del orgasmo montó sobre ella. Ella se dejó caer en sus brazos mientras él chupaba el aire a su alrededor, saboreando el shouki que explotó de su cuerpo. El sabor de sus fluidos en sus dedos enguantados que había sacado de su agujero crispar sabía a shouki líquido a él y él pasó sus dedos varias veces a través de su raja, haciéndola estremecerse con impotencia cada vez que incluso solamente rozó su clítoris, lamer la deliciosos jugos.

La niebla en la mente de Yako era tan gruesa como la crema coagulada y de un sentimiento igual de agradable. Su cuerpo era pesado y parecía fundirse en los fuertes brazos de Neuro. Una punzada de pesar cruzó por su mente mientras se descargaba de sus brazos, pero la sensación fresca del sofá correosa en su piel climatizada era suave y delicioso. Su respiración era corto y rápido, pero cuando ella se calmó y finalmente logró comprender su entorno, se tranquilizaron también. Yako buscó al hombre / demonio que había hecho esto a ella y lo encontró en el techo. Por una eternidad la mujer desnuda y el demonio miraron el uno al otro, cada uno de ellos apenas ocultando su hambre en su mirada cuando sus hambres no eran exactamente lo mismo. Para Yako que era la primera vez que un hombre la había hecho sentir mucho con sólo sus dedos y ni siquiera el uso de la lengua - que no era en absoluto una virgen, demasiados partidos borrachos en la universidad tenían su precio - y ella quería más de que, aun cuando dicho hombre era un demonio y su chef. Para Neuro fue el primer bit de shouki que había tenido en (humanos) años desde que había dejado el infierno por el mundo humano. Su situación era la misma que la de un buzo sin ningún equipo que había encontrado una fuente de aire muy por debajo del océano y quería más de ella.

La luz de la luna disfrutaba la habitación y pintado sombras en la piel blanca de la joven desnuda. Su ligeramente los labios abiertos y magullados parecía tan rojos como la cereza y la habría invitado a cualquier hombre que pasa. El pelo cobrizo hacia fuera como el oro en el cuero negro y se deslizó como la seda cuando se sentó lentamente, arqueando su cuerpo hacia el demonio. Los dedos delgados y elegantes estiradas hacia el techo y casi inmediatamente entrelazados con los dedos enguantados húmedas de una mano grande. Labios humanos y demoníacos se reunieron en un beso tan casta que era pecaminoso.


End file.
